My Love Like Sugar
by Liyutangvan
Summary: Sebuah permen yang selalu ada dilaci meja Luhan ,Luhan yang sebenarnya membenci hal-hal yang manis, seseorang diam-diam menaruhnya membuat luhan merasa tidak tenang. HunHan Story / BoysLove


**My Love like Sugar**

By Liyutangvan

Genre : **Boyslove** , Romance, Friendship, Boy x Boy

Rated : T

Main Cast : Luhan dan Sehun

Other cast :Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

Beberapa minggu ini aku selalu mendapati sebuah permen di laci mejaku, anehnya itu selalu satu buah permen yang bertengger tapat pada ujung laci dan itu berbeda setiap saat. Setiap aku pergi walaupun sebentar ketoilet akan selalu ada permen disana. Aku bukanlah pencinta hal-hal yang berbau manis, bahkan aku membencinya. Hal ini benar-benar tidak dapat membuatku tenang. "Apa orang ini tidak tau jika aku tidak menyukai yang manis manis?" aku memegang permen yang bertuliskan yupi berbentuk hati. "Ataukah, ia tahu makanya dia selalu memberiku satu setiap saat" Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Ah, tidak tidak kurasa tidak". "Ku rasa sebaiknya tidak perlu memikirkan ini terlalu keras".

Aku memanggil Baekhyun yang merupakan teman sebangku ku. "Baek, ini untuk mu". Menyodorkan permen itu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak senang menerima permen itu, karena Ia sangat menyukai yang manis-manis. "Wahh, permen lagi. Terima kasih Luhan-ah." Aku mengangguk yang menandakan jika aku menerima ucapan terima kasihnya. "Tapi Luhan.., kenapa kamu selalu memberiku permen dan kulihat kau tidak pernah memakan satu permenpun". Baekhyun sepertinya mulai bingung karena akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memberinya permen mungkin sudah terhitung hampir 100 permen yang ku berikan kepadanya. "Aku hanya menemukannya di laci mejaku, sepertinya ada yang sengaja selalu menaruhnya disini baek ,lagipula aku tidak menyukai yang manis-manis, jadi ku rasa lebih baik jika ku berikan itu kepadamu Baekhyun-ah" Ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. "Ah, begitu.. dia baik sekali Lu. Kenapa dia tidak memberiku saja heheh" Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar khasnya. "Ku rasa jika ia memberimu ia akan rugi besar karena harus memberimu banyak permen hahaha". Ejekanku membuat laki-laki big smile itu memurung. "Hey,, aku Cuma bercanda percayalah. Mungkin ia hanya iseng meninggalkan itu ditempatku". Aku kemudian memilih diam menatap keluar melalui jendela disampingku. Namun di otakku berputar-putar pertanyaan yang sama "siapa pemberi permen ini"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

 _*Istirahat *_

Aku mengeluarkan bekal makananku dari tas. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas membawa kotak bekal itu, menuju taman belakang sekolahan. Aku duduk ditempat biasa aku menyantap bekalku, di bawah pohon yang daunnya cukup lebat. Aku bisa menikmati makananku dengan tenang disini, aku merasa bingung dengan siswa-siswi yang tidak pernah menikmati istirahatnya disini, padahal disini begitu nyaman, ah sebaiknya lupakan saja. Sebenarnya aku membawa bekal seperti ini bukan karena aku tidak mempunya uang untuk membeli makanan dikantin, tapi karena kelainanku yang mengharuskan diriku makan makanan yang dibuat oleh Eomma. Eomma memintaku untuk tidak memakan makanan sembarangan.

"Bolehkan aku duduk disini?" suara berat terdengar oleh indra pendengaranku, aku menengadahkan kepalaku mencoba melihat Laki-laki dengan senyum yang lebar wajahnya tidak jelas terlihat karena matahari menerpa penglihatanku, aku mencoba melihat laki-laki yang bertanya itu sambil menyipitkan mataku Dia ternyata Oh Sehun teman sekelasku. Aku pun mempersilahkannya duduk semeja denganku "Silahkan jika kau mau Sehun-ssi".ucapku sambil tersenyum "Ah, membawa makanan seperti biasa ya Luhan" Sehun membuka percakapan diantara kami "Ya begitulah" aku tersenyum kemudian memasukan makanan itu kemulutku dan mengunyahnya."Apa yang kau bawa hari ini Luhan?". "Ah ini, hanya kimbab isi sayuran". "Kelihatannya enak, kau tidak berniat menawariku Luhan?". "Eh?.. i-ni tidak seenak yang ku pikir sehun-ssi. Tapi,, ambil lah jika kau mau". Ucapku gugup karena makananku seperti biasa terasa hambar dan aku takut dia tidak bisa menelan makanan itu. Ia kemudian mengambil sepotong kimbab yang ada didalam bekal ku, dan lalu melenggangkan kimbab itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Aku merasa khawatir, takut ia akan memuntahkan itu, tapi dugaanku ternyata salah, ia tampak mengunyah kimbab itu dan kemudian menelannya, lagi sebuah senyum mengukir diwajahnya, apa orang ini memang maniak senyuman ku fikir. "Ini enak Luhan. Terima kasih" .."Eh? aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku mencerna apa yang ia katakan, enak? Ia bilang enak ? astaga aku benar salah menilai itu. "K-kau menyukainya?". "Tentu, ini enak Luhan" . "Ah Luhan, bisakah besok kau meminta eommamu membawakannya lebih, aku ingin memakannya lagi" pintanya. "K-kau yakin sehun-ssi?" . ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaanku. "Dan..Luhan-ah, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seformal itu, panggil saja Sehun" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah se-hun" . Entah perasaan senang apa yang menggerayangi perutku, aku bukan orang yang sangat dekat dengan orang-orang, bahkan aku selalu sendirian, dan sekarang aku duduk bersama Sehun dan berbincang-bincang dengannya membuatku merasa senang.

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

Aku dan Sehun berjalan bersama menuju kelas, ia selalu mengajakku berbicara. Ku rasa ia laki-laki yang benar-benar ramah dan baik. Kami berdua pun memasuki kelas, semuanya tampak biasa-biasa saja. Aku menuju bangkuku, dan kemudian menyiapkan buku pelajaran diatas meja. "Luhan" Aku menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang memanggil namaku, "Ya, ada apa baek?" tanyaku. "Apa kau ada sesuatu dengan Sehun?" "Apa? Kau bercanda." "Aku serius Luhan-ah" Wajah baekhyun kini benar-benar menggambarkan bahwa ia tidak berniat ingin bercanda denganku. "Itu tentu tidak Baek, aku hanya bertemu dengannya ditaman dan ia orang yang baik, kami hanya mengobrol dan berjalan biasa itu saja" "Ah ne arraseo Luhan" Entah kenapa aku merasa ada hal yang aneh dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

…..

…..

….

 _To be continue…._


End file.
